Field of Invention
The present invention is related to the field of traps for flying insects such as mosquitos, no-see-ums, and other insects and, more particularly, to a vented combustion chamber for such a trap.
Description of the Related Art
Various flying insect traps have been developed that rely on a combustion chamber to generate a flow of carbon dioxide for attracting mosquitos and other flying insects toward the trap. One such trap is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,281,351 (“the '351 patent”), which is owned by the assignee of the present application and is hereby expressly incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
During use of cordless insect trapping devices having tubular combustion chambers such as the device described in the '351 patent, conditions have arisen in which various operational parameters including low flow rate, relatively high heat, and unit geometry have combined in such a way that a self-amplifying standing wave is created in the combustion chamber. The result is that the combustion chamber acts as a Rijke's tube and will resonate to create an audible “howling” noise. This howling interferes with the device's ability to reach optimum operating temperature and can be bothersome to the user.
Therefore, a need exists for a cordless flying insect trapping device that uses a combustion chamber in which the Rijke's tube phenomenon does not occur.